


【2020 Omega桶周】第六天：安全感【塔桶】

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 第六天主题：筑巢
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【2020 Omega桶周】第六天：安全感【塔桶】

……想要离开这里。

杰森最近越发觉得不安，哥谭的声音、气味，一切的一切都让他觉得如坐针毡，想要远离。为了缓解不安感，杰森只得减少了外出活动尽量呆在安全屋里，连夜巡的次数和范围都降到了最低限度。

滴滴——

通讯器响起，里面传来了低沉沙哑的声音：“红头罩，你最近的活动模式存在异常，马上进行详细汇报。”

蝙蝠侠！！杰森全身一颤，险些把通讯器掉在地上。

“红头罩？回答。”冷硬的语气与压抑的声线让杰森没有由来地惊慌。

“……我听见了。”好不容易控制住情绪，杰森让声音尽量显得正常。“最近有点状况，再说了也没什么大事，你们都处理的，不需要我插手。”

“来蝙蝠洞，你需要进行当面汇报……或许还有全面检查。”咄咄逼人的语气没有一丝商量的余地。

通话结束了。

啊啊，我不想听见这个声音，不想见到这个人，想要离开这里……

杰森颤抖的左手包住同样颤抖的右拳，勉力控制住急促的呼吸。

“检查结果一切正常，杰森少爷只是体内激素水平略有升高，应该是热潮期将至的原因，其余无需担心。”beta老管家不急不缓地翻看检查报告。

“看吧我就说我没事，”杰森满不在乎地往外走，“就这样吧我回去了，这段时间没有大事别来烦我。”

“别……你可以留下，我是说，留在庄园渡过热潮期，方便阿福照顾你……”被阿福用不赞成的眼神紧迫盯人的蝙蝠侠磕磕绊绊地说着挽留的话语。

“敬谢不敏，”杰森背对布鲁斯头也不回地挥挥手，“拜啦~”

不如说，有你在的地方我根本冷静不下来啊，光是控制住呼吸节奏就要耗尽全力了。杰森感受着全身紧绷的肌肉随着远离蝙蝠侠逐渐放松下来。

好想离开哥谭，越远越好……

哥谭的日常没可能平淡，小丑再一次策划了阿卡姆大暴动。

蝙蝠家族倾巢出动，杰森也不例外。虽然逃狱的犯人们很快就被抓了回来，小丑也没能造成太大的伤害，但杰森知道，他无端地感觉害怕，光是听到“小丑”两个字，他就怕得几乎丧失行动能力。

好可怕……好可怕。好可怕！好可怕好可怕好可怕！！！

过呼吸症造成的呼吸性碱中毒让杰森双眼发黑手脚发麻，全靠过人的意志力才勉强用手捂住口鼻降低呼吸频率以免失去意识。

不行不行！我要离开这里！！马上离开！！！！

杰森顾不得处理伤口，冲回安全屋打包了些必需品就用最快的速度搭上了飞往地球另一边的飞机。

刺客联盟外围城市。

打扮相当低调的塔利亚走进一座相当豪华的公寓大楼，花费不少时间破解了某间房间的安保措施，进入内部。

房间里弥漫着Omega热潮期的气味，与普通Omega温柔甜美的味道不同，房间里的气味充斥着紧张和不安，能让任何闻到气味的Alpha心生怜惜。

“……塔利亚？”卧室里传来杰森有些虚弱的声音。

“是我。”塔利亚走进卧室，杰森气味里紧张已经开始缓解，这能够证明杰森对塔利亚有着相当程度的信任，塔利亚心中有些得意。

“你筑巢的材料可真是独树一帜啊亲爱的。”

杰森用床单棉被和枕头在床上堆出了一座略显宽大堡垒，这对于筑巢的Omega来说有些反常。筑巢是Omega们在热潮期里缓解不安的重要方式，通常来说会使用柔软且保暖效果好的物品并尽量紧贴身体以提供安全感，而杰森的巢穴却和他的身体之间剩余了不少空间。

那些空间里放置着不少各类武器，其中不乏杀伤力超强的类型。

“这些东西能给我安全感，只要正确保养维护就绝不会抛弃我背叛我……”杰森迷迷糊糊地握紧了手中那把最常用的枪（没装弹匣，必须的），往巢穴里缩了缩。

“我以为你会留在哥谭，没想到哥谭让你不安到筑巢时远离家人的照顾。”塔利亚释放出具有安抚意味的Alpha信息素，坐在床边帮杰森整理了一下巢穴的“墙壁”。

“不，那里有小丑……”杰森的声音低沉下去，摄入信任的Alpha的信息素令他觉得安心并困意上涌。

“好好休息吧亲爱的，我会陪伴你的。”塔利亚俯下身亲吻杰森的嘴角。

哥谭还有蝙蝠侠，杰森没有说出来。

他睡着了。

END


End file.
